1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aircraft engine mounts. More particularly, the invention relates to turbofan engine mounts that provide fail-safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aircraft engines are commonly mounted to an aircraft's wings, fuselage, or tail by an aircraft engine mounting apparatus that connects to the end of a mounting structure, such as a pylon. The engine mounting apparatus must be able to withstand vertical loads, such as gravity, horizontal loads, such as the thrust of the aircraft engine, lateral loads, such as wind buffeting, and axial loads, such as the rotational force of the aircraft engine. Additionally, the aircraft engine mounting apparatus must accommodate thermal expansion and contraction of the engine case. Due to the extreme forces exerted on aircraft engine mounting apparatus, it is imperative that failure of a part of the aircraft engine mounting apparatus does not cause loss of an engine.
Some prior art aircraft engine mounting apparatuses have fail safety mechanisms, but such mechanisms are heavy and complex and are sometimes installed incorrectly, or in the wrong location or orientation.